Why Don't you Smile?
by The Crystal Catalyst
Summary: He never smiles. So I'm going to make him smile. I'll make him my friend. I'll do that. Yeah! She seemed to be the most annoying human in Alvarna. Yet, I can still consider her as beautiful and cute... An Aria/Orland or Orphas oneshot.


**Here is a fanfic oneshot on Aria and Orphas. Let's all enjoy it, nya! This is the first fanfic that has only one chapter, another reason to celebrate! Let's take out the cake and fruit punches.**

**Roy: I don't see what there is to celebrate about…**

**Here's a fruit punch for you! HIYAH!**

**Roy: WAAAAAH!!!!**

**Don't worry, everyone, he'll be fine. He must have developed a phobia of fruit by now. Anyway, let's enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory 2.**

**Why Don't You Smile?**

* * *

It was already evening around 4-5 p.m. Aria had already finished all the errands on the bulletin board and she was now heading to cherry blossom square for a short break before heading home.

"Ah… It feels so nice to be here around this time. The cherry blossoms are going to be lit up soon, nya…"Aria stretched and looked at her rucksack containing the rewards gained from finishing the errands.

Douglas had given Aria a whole meal set for dinner and given her a warning to be sent to Kyle immediately. Aria shuddered at the event.

_Flashback_

_(2 hours ago, at the General Store.)_

_"Hai, Douglas, here's your requested item!" Aria chirped, handing over the package to Douglas._

_"Yes, it does seem quite right…" Douglas said, examining it._

_'Quite right? I took really good care of it you know…' Aria retorted in her head as she made a puzzled face at her grandfather._

_After helping Douglas with a few ornaments and trinkets to decorate the store, Aria received dinner, Douglas saying that Mana practically wrecked Kyle's kitchen while trying to make a new dish. Aria gave him a disbelieving look and Douglas raised his hands in defiance._

_"Oh by the way…" Douglas started._

_"Yes, what is it?" Aria queried._

_"THAT FATHER OF YOURS BETTER NOT DISAPPEAR AGAIN OR I'LL USE THAT HOE OR WHATEVER WEAPON I HAVE AND KNOCK HIM FLAT WHEN I FIND HIM!" Douglas roared, causing the whole shop to shake and pointing a finger at Aria._

_"Eep!" Aria squeaked as she prevented a ceramic mug from crashing to the floor while standing to tiptoes._

_(Outside.)_

_"Wow, are we playing a game?" Leonel asked, looking at the shaking shop._

_"Must be Douglas releasing his earthquakes again…" Roy stated while Orphas sighed._

_"Best leave him alone," Orphas started, walking away._

_(Back Inside.)_

_"AND HE BETTER TREAT MANA RIGHT OR I'LL… Huh?" Douglas trailed off._

_Aria had knocked her head on a shelf and was unconscious. Douglas started freaking out wondering what Kyle would do to him if he found out. An image of him unleashing his secret power as an Earthmate and Mana hating him formed in his mind and he started mentally smacking himself._

_(End of Flashback.)_

In the end, Aria regained consciousness and did not lose her memory (this was a big relief to Douglas). She stopped Douglas from apologising furiously and fetched her family's dinner to take home.

"Ahahaha… I wonder how Dad even managed to marry Mom if Douglas behaved that way towards him. Oh?" Aria said, spotting Orphas who was sitting on the school front door steps and reading a book.

'_I was thinking about being his friend but his attitude really ticks him off sometimes. Even though Jake has already warmed up to the other villagers, even Dad, he just seems so sullen and moody around others,'_ Aria thought, reminiscing all the times she attempted to talk to him. _'Now that you mention it, I have never seen him smile.'_

Aria strolled over to him and sat down beside him. He did not even notice her until she cleared her throat. He only glared at her and scooted away in reply. Aria sighed and blurted out a question that popped up in her mind.

"Orphas, why don't you ever smile? It's not healthy frowning all the time you know."

* * *

**Orphas' POV**

She just had to come over and sit next to me. Yes, that's right, that really annoying human. The most biggest distraction to me for goodness-knows-why. Oh, now she's clearing her throat. I glared at her and scooted away on a moment's impulse, hoping that the warning was sent to her.

Unfortunately, that only made her sigh and look at the sky and ask me something.

"Orphas, why don't you ever smile? It's not healthy frowning all the time you know."

Oh, now she was asking me a random question out of the blue too! These humans, I will never understand them. I growled then said the first thing on my mind.

"I don't see a point in smiling and making friends. All that mush, I can't stand it. I'd rather study with all that time I'll use up if I were to do all that worthless stuff," I spat.

_'Whoa, that was a bit too harsh. True I find that Aria a whole lot annoying, but I didn't really mean to be that harsh,'_ I thought after seeing her face full of shock.

"Um… Er…" I stumbled on my words.

"I think that mushy stuff is nice. If you even bothered to try it, it would make you a whole lot happier," Aria stated, looking at me with those adorable chocolate brown eyes.

Wait a minute. Adorable chocolate brown eyes? Okay, that was a bit too overboard. I felt colour rush to my cheeks to my horror. Am I blushing? This situation has gone out of hand.

"Just smile for me just this once. Please?" Aria begged, hopping right in front of me.

"… No," I replied.

"Oh come on, please?"

"Oh come on yourself. Why do you keep on talking to me? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I want to be your friend, Orphas."

I felt myself turn bright red and started shaking my head to get the colour out of my cheeks.

"Now please smile. Pretty please? For me?" Aria pleaded, putting on her puppy dog face.

Argh! No, don't use that tactic! Can't resist…

* * *

**Normal POV**

Orphas would rather let the earth swallow him up than succumb to Aria's cute puppy dog face. However, she was really good at making those type of faces so he could not resist.

From resisting to smiling a taut line then sighing. Orphas then gave up and tried smiling, much to Aria's joy. After about forty attempts, he managed to grin and that grin stayed on for a long time, due to Aria's sudden outburst of happiness rubbing it out on him.

"Oh? It's night time already. The cherry blossoms are lit!" Aria squealed.

She was right. The cherry blossoms shone very beautifully and the bright orbs came floating around Aria and Orphas. Orphas could not help but gasp at the pretty sight. Aria glanced at him and smiled to herself, happy that she could share this little 'secret' with Orphas.

**(Author's note: You can see those bright orbs very late at night in the game.)**

"I guess I should head home. My parents will get worried," Aria said, standing up and picking up her things.

Orphas nearly told her not to leave but regained his composure. Just as she was about to skip off to her home, Orphas muttered one thing that made them both turn red.

"Take care of yourself, okay?"

Aria with her smile so wide and blushing bright red, answered by giving Orphas a friendly peck on the cheek, causing him to turn red again. Orphas nearly leapt three feet into the air.

"What was that for?!" He yelped, though he had to admit that it felt nice.

"For you being my friend, Orphas. And for smiling for me!" Aria replied, already off and running.

Orphas touched the spot where Aria had kissed him. He suddenly started grinning and thought back to the past events. For some reason, he wanted to see her again.

"We're friends huh?" He asked before taking his book and heading back to the inn.

**

* * *

**

Yeah! It's done! I'm in a rush now and went over my computer usage limit for today so I better go now! See you and please review!


End file.
